


heat partner

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Day 20: Your own kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Writing Challenge, Omega kise, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you let me see you through your next heat, Ryouta?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kise breathes.</p><p>or: Day 20-your own kink (I wrote knotting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat partner

**Author's Note:**

> alternately titled the ABO fic with hardlyany porn bc LAZY 
> 
> (i'm planning another one guys wink wink nudge nudge) 
> 
> let's play guess the kink

Aomine’s kissed Kise a total of three times. Once, when the first joined the first string. Another time when they graduated from Teiko. The third time was when he just couldn’t stay away anymore, pulling Kise close after a one-on-one and kissing him until Kise pulled away with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth, shocked that Aomine would be so forward with an Omega.

“Aominecchi,” Kise said, voice shaky. “You can’t just– You can’t just kiss me.”

“Why not, baka? I like you!” Aomine said, blushing a furious shade of red. “It’s only natural that I’d want to kiss you.”

“You– Ahominecchi!” Kise cried, stomping his foot with what Aomine thought a was rather impressive kind of exasperation. “I have to go.”

“Kise–“

“See you later!” he called over his shoulder. He retreated faster than Aomine’d ever seen him run.

The was five days ago and Aomine hasn’t heard from Kise at all. He’s been consoling himself with the assurance that Kise will text him today, but he keeps getting nothing from the blond. Aomine plays basketball with a kind of fervor over those five days, destroying every opponent until it’s almost pathetic. Kagami and him are usually pretty evenly matched, but he even crushes him, just thinking about how Kise’s blatantly ignoring him. He sees the read receipts on his text messages, dammit.

“Maybe you should talk to Kise-kun,” Kuroko advises on the sixth day, after he crushes Kagami again. Kagami’s standing off to the side, panting and sweating buckets. “I think he wants to talk to you.”

“He won’t text me back. How am I supposed to know what he wants?” Aomine growls, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He’s still angry, still wants to work off the emotions with basketball.

“Go see him then, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says, no inflection to his tone like usual. “He’s not going to deny you.” Kuroko puts a hand on Kagami’s shoulder. “We better go home. We have a practice game against Rakuzan tomorrow and I need all of my rest to deal with Akashi-kun. Goodnight, Aomine-kun. Take my advice and go to him.”

Aomine does just that, but he does it on the eighth day of Kise’s ignoring-Aomine-phase. When he knocks on the door, Kise-san answers the door. She’s gorgeous, long blonde hair curling all the way down past her waist and she has startlingly blue eyes. Every time Aomine sees her he stares at her, wondering how Kise manages to look as beautiful as her yet so, so much more beautiful at the same time. It’s a special talent.

“Ah, Aomine-kun. You must be here to see Ryouta.” Her voice is musical and Aomine would so hit on her, if he didn’t want to kiss the hell out of her son.

“Yeah. I mean, yes. I am, Kise-san. Sorry for the intrusion.”

She looks regretful when she says, “Ryouta can’t see any visitors right now, Aomine-kun. You picked the wrong time of the month.”

“I picked the–“ _Heat_ , his traitorous brain supplies. “Oh.”

“I’m surprised Ryouta didn’t tell you. I feel bad that you took the train so far and he can’t even see you. It’s getting dark, too.” She glances at her wrist, where a gold watch rests. Aomine can’t help but stare. “And it’s late. Please stay in our guest room.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“At this rate, you’ll probably miss one of your trains, since you have to catch another train to get back to your hometown.” She moves out of the doorway and beckons him inside. Kise’s younger sister, Miyuki, is standing in the hallway. She’s fourteen, three years younger than Kise. Both of his older sisters are at university right now.

“Daiki!” she screeches, flinging herself at him to hug him. “I missed you.”

He ruffles her blonde hair awkwardly, letting out an equally awkward chuckle. She keeps babbling to him about pointless things, but Aomine can smell the very, very faint scent of heat radiating throughout the house. They have Kise’s room sealed very well, but for an Alpha, it’s easy to detect a heat.

It smells wonderful. Kise smells sexy, alluring, downright fuckable. Aomine wants to shove past Kise-san and tear down the door to where his Omega–

Not his Omega. Aomine’s mood sinks and he desperately wants to be with Kise, wants to hold him to the bed and fuck him, wants to bite his neck and make him cry out. He wants to kiss him when they wake up and take him out on stupid dates just to make him happy. He wants to taste him, wants to love him.

Jesus, he might already.

Kise-san leads him to the guest room. She turns to stare at Aomine. “This room is beside Ryouta’s, but it’s what we have. I can set you up a futon in the living room if you think this’ll bother you.”

“No! It’s fine. I can handle it.” She hums dismissively and opens the door for him. He’s been in this room so many times it’s bordering on pathetic. He’s used to staying at Kise’s house, but since they got older, he’s usually just slept on the floor or even in Kise’s large bed with him.

Aomine sits on the bed. He can’t hear anything from the other side of the wall, but he puts a hand on it and he gets the strange feeling that Kise has his hand against his, separated by a few inches of wall.

Aomine gets a few frantic text messages from Kise in the next few minutes.

_Kise: Aominecchii why r u here_

_Kise: serioufly im in heat wtf_

_Kise: tihss is so embarrassing y_

_Kise: plese go away omg its ak most over i dont need ur help_

Aomine shakes his head, laughing fondly to himself. Kise is always so coherent when texting, even punctuating correctly, and it’s kind of funny to see him acting differently.

_Kise: no wait i changed my imnd dont go away come over here and fuk me please god im dying i need u_

Aomine jerks, sitting up straighter. Kise’s not going to remember any of this once his heat is over. Aomine doesn’t want that. He wants Kise to know what he’s getting in to, doesn’t want some stupid Omega instinct to be fucked driving their relationship. If you can even call it that. Aomine’s suddenly bitter.

_Aomine: you know I can’t do that, Ryouta_

_Kise: oh fuck oh fuck dai kidaiki daik i come fuk meplease please_

_Aomine: i’m turning my phone off now. I’ll see you when your heat’s over_

_Kise: nononononononononnonoonon pleadjnlvsknotme_

Aomine puts his phone away.

***

Kise immediately comes to see him once his heat is over, expression bashful. He still smells faintly of sex and come, like he couldn't get the sweet smell completely off of his skin. Aomine inhales, trying to be discreet. He could smell Kise like this forever and be happy.

“I’m so sorry, Aominecchi.” He looks up and his eyes look worried, but there’s a hardness in them that Aomine can’t place. “I can’t believe I let myself send you those text messages.”

“Did you mean them?” Aomine asks, leaning against his doorframe with a casual pose that looks too casual to actually be casual. Aomine’s head hurts.

“I– Aominecchi, I was in heat. I– I don’t–“ Kise looks back down. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Ringing enthusiasm,” Aomine says dryly.

“I mean– God yes, I don’t go around texting every Alpha to knot me and fuck me into the mattress. I mean, I can text Kagami right now if you want.”

“No,” Aomine says, on a growl. Kise flashes him a smirk and Aomine growls again. Kise is his. “You will _not_ text Bakagami.” He pulls Kise close, dropping both hands to his waist. “Will you let me see you through your next heat, Ryouta?”

“Yes,” Kise breathes. He clicks his tongue. “Only on one condition. You have to kiss me.”

Aomine does, with no complaints.

***

They use Aomine’s bedroom. He tells his parents two weeks ahead of time and they coincidentally have a week-long vacation in the Bahamas for the duration of Kise’s heat. When Kise stumbles into his apartment nearly a month later, he smells like he’s fertile, ready to be bred and fucked.

Aomine noses along his neck, just inhaling the delicious scent of him.

“Not yet, not yet,” Kise says. “Water. I need water.”

The instincts in Aomine are going wild, the notion that _mate_ needs something. He wants to provide, to show him that he is a strong Alpha that’s able to give his Omega what he needs. Aomine comes back to the foyer with a few bottles of water, but Kise’s disappeared.

“I’m up here,” Kise calls, from the stairs. Aomine grins and follows the gorgeous Omega.

Kise’s leaning on Aomine’s bedroom door, looking flushed already. He’s beautiful, long and lean and so goddamned fuckable. Aomine loves it, craves the feel of Kise’s hot skin against his own. He wants to mark his pale neck, bite him, mate him.

Aomine gets the door open and pushes Kise into his bedroom (which he cleaned for the occasion). Kise wastes no time getting into Aomine’s bed. It’s a blur after that, as the first fuck of heat usually it. Aomine distinctly remembers biting Kise so hard on the neck that tears fell from Kise’s eyes and he came just from that.

When Aomine’s getting desperate, he feels his knot swelling at the base of his dick. It’s not rare, but it’s usually pretty serious. Random fucks don’t cause knots. It means that Aomine wants to provide, wants to please his Omega beyond belief.

Kise’s eyes go wide and he sobs, thrusting his ass back on Aomine’s knot with a renewed kind of energy. He’s already climaxed three times, just from Aomine’s cock. He’s never had a heat partner and Aomine _loves_ knowing he’s the first.

The knots grows even more, slamming back into Ryouta again and again. The feel of the knot plus Aomine hitting Kise’s prostate sends Kise over the edge. He goes boneless, pliant, letting Aomine fuck into him with quick thrusts. Aomine slams his knot into Kise with one last thrust and comes, sinking his teeth into Kise’s neck again.

“Oh my god, oh my god, fuckfuckfuck, Daiki, fuck, so good,” Kise’s babbling, over and over. He’s a whiny bottom and Aomine loves it.

He leans down and kisses Kise, sweet and tender. This time, Kise doesn’t pull away, he pulls Aomine closer. It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops did I post this lol sorry 
> 
> knotting's the kink! thanks for playing guess the kink i'll be here for 10 more days


End file.
